Soulmate, Annamori: An Inuyasha Story
by inuyashas lover annamori
Summary: Inuyasha has a best friend since he was 5 and he remembers when they were reunited after they're long seperation. Can inuyasha hold in his feelings for annamori? read and find out!


ANNAMORI

Inuyasha was amused by the violent ways the rapids formed in the river as it was flowing! All he could think about was annamori! He thought about they're reunion from the long departure! He couldn't stop thinking about the naked body he held in his arms! She was crying! "Why does she love me?" he thought in his head while staring up into the dark sky! Annamori, Kagome, and Sango were bathing in the near hot spring! Inuyasha was thinking about checking on them! But decided not to because the wraths of Kagome's sit commands and Miroku's anger! "That pervert would think I was spying on Sango! Yea Sango is of beauty but she doesn't attract me!"

"Inuyasha..? Are you okay? I don't believe I've ever caught you in a daze like this before?"

"Eh! I'm just thinking!"

"About…annamori? Indeed she is a beauty!"

Inuyasha's face became red! "What did you say! Miroku you had better not have said what I think you said!"

"No need to get upset Inuyasha! I was only pointing out the natural beauty of your young lady! All women have a natural beauty!"

"Yea annamori has a natural beauty all right!" Inuyasha thought in his head!

Just then a demon came about! Annamori, Kagome, Sango and Shippo came running toward Inuyasha and Miroku as fast as they could! Annamori, Kagome and Sango were in towels that Kagome had brought back from her time! Kirara was running with Shippo beside Sango! "Inuyasha! A demon! It's coming! I can't get it to stop with my alchemy!" annamori screamed! "It's coming at me too fast!"

"Step back, ladies! I got it covered! It is time demon to come to your halt! I call out the Wind tunnel!"

He sealed it up quickly when he saw a man walking in front of the demon! Several balls of miasma were surrounding him! "This is definitely not Naraku's scent! He's much worse!" Inuyasha exclaimed while pulling out his transformed tetsaiga!

Annamori's eyes grew like saucers! "Inuyasha! No! Don't go to that demon! He's no ordinary demon! He's much worse then Naraku!" annamori knew this demon! He was the man that fell in love with her before! When she was little! He wanted to kill Inuyasha but didn't because he thought since annamori was gone, she'd forget about him! "I'll take care of him! He'll kill you!" annamori transformed herself into her catlike form! Everyone stood surprised! "Tomo? Why have you come! Why have you come here! To me!" annamori pulled out a sword tied to her side in its sheath! "I…I don't know how to really use one but I'll give it my best!" she thought in her head! She hadn't known that the sword was passed to her from her mother before she died! "Step back! Or I'll use it!"

"Ha don't even try to use such a thing on me! I can hear your thoughts! You don't know how to use such an object!" Tomo called out!

Annamori smiled a wicked smile! "Indeed you're right! But I'll just turn it into something I can use!" she dropped the sword and got ready to transmute it into a gun but the sword rejected her power of alchemy! "I don't understand! Why won't it work?"

Sango pulled out her sword and handed it to annamori! "Here try my sword! Yours might have a barrier on it!" annamori smiled at Sango! "Thank you!" she picked up her sword and put it back into its sheath! Then dropped Sango's sword onto the ground, clapped her hands! Several blue strikes came from the ground! There was a gun on the ground within moments! Annamori picked it up and warned everyone to plug they're ears! "This demon is going to hell!" she shot the demon but as soon as the gun fired he disappeared! "Grrrr…damn you Tomo!" she began to cry as she fell to the ground on her knees! Inuyasha ran to aid her!

"You know that demon?" Inuyasha spoke in such light words she was drawn away! He squatted down and cupped his hand under her chin! "Annamori… speak to me! Please?"

Annamori looked up into Inuyasha's eyes! A tear went down her cheek! "Inuyasha I…I do know that demon! He… wants to kill you!" her face became full of fury! "And I'm not about to let that happen!" she yelled this and grabbed onto Inuyasha! She held him! "Inuyasha… Do I have to let go! Do I have to let go of you now!"

Inuyasha held her back! Resting his chin on the top of her head, he closed his eyes! "No, Annamori! You don't ever have to let go if you don't want to! Hold on forever if you desire!"

Sango leaned over to Miroku! "I think we should leave them alone in they're own privacy! Do you agree?"

"Yes my dear Sango!" he got Shippo and Kirara and told Kagome! They left Annamori and Inuyasha alone!

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find everyone gone! He knew why they left and respected that! Annamori moved away from Inuyasha then looked back up to his eyes! "Inuyasha, why do you stand by me? Why do you choose me to be with you?"

Inuyasha tilted his head as he looked down at her worried face! He smiled a little! "Because…I …. Love you Annamori! I love you with all my heart and no demon can change that! Let alone anyone else!"

Her face became back to normal from the pale look from before! Her worried look disappeared as she smiled! As she lifted herself up to kiss him, he had already taken action! He bent down enough to lock lips! Holding each other tighter to themselves, a warm tingling went through Annamori's back! This felt right! She wanted to stay with him forever! Then they let go of each other's lips! Lack of air didn't help them!

Annamori nuzzled her face into Inuyasha's chest! "I love you too Inuyasha! More than you'll ever know!"

He listened to every breath she took in! So peaceful and serene! He knew she wanted him! Her actions to him showed in all directions! He didn't notice when annamori pushed forward knocking her over him! He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to his face! She looked up into his eyes! He looked as though in shock but he really wasn't! Annamori stood up quickly! "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to lie on top of you like that!"

"Why are you apologizing to me? The only thing you _should _be apologizing is for getting up!" he shot up and pulled Annamori back to the ground on top of him again! "You're my woman now! You don't need to bow or apologize for anything of any sort!"

Annamori's eyes glistened to every word Inuyasha said! She rolled over to the side to allow him to go above her! He bent over to kiss her once again to caress her! With tight lips together, they're tongues tangoed! Annamori didn't notice she was still in her catlike form! She still had on that hot sexy green outfit!

Just then a huge bang happened in the woods! Inuyasha let go of her lips and looked up! Annamori sat up next to Inuyasha and looked over to the forest! "W… What was that!" annamori said!

"I don't know but I think we should check it out!" Inuyasha was determined to find out what had interrupted him! He heaped annamori onto his back and ran toward Sango, Miroku, and Shippo! "Where's Kagome? I don't see her here! Hey Miroku, did she get kidnapped!" he was a little worried because when he got there Sango and Miroku were battling a demon and obviously Kagome was nowhere to be found!

"Not to worry, Inuyasha! She went home to her time a long time ago! Seems you and annamori were gone for at least a half an hour or so! She went home as soon as we left you two!"

"Well at least she's safe!" annamori said reassuring Inuyasha! He just smiled and let out a big sigh of relief! "Now time to send this demon…"

"Inuyasha, wait! I know that scent! It must have been made from Tomo that disappeared from me earlier! It's got to be one of his henchmen!" annamori became nervous! She pulled out the gun that she transmuted from a sword! She shot the demon and it disappeared into thin air! "Well that's that!" she threw the gun to the ground and clapped her hands and transmuted the gun back into a sword! She picked it back up and handed it back to Sango! "Thanks for the sword! Hey it's back to normal!"

Sango stood there admiring the sword! "An incredibly fascinating power you have there annamori!"

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back. He too stood surprised! "Well she's your woman remember!" Inuyasha still didn't move!

"Well the demon's gone! I think I'll finish the rest of my bath!" annamori said before skipping off into the woods toward the spring with her kimono!

"Well I'm going to sleep now!" said Sango

"Yea… I'm tired too!" said Shippo

"Today was a big day! I think I'll hit the hay also!" said Miroku

"I'll stay up and wait for annamori to get back!" said Inuyasha finishing up the conversation! A few minutes pass now and soon everyone was sound asleep! Inuyasha quietly got up and ran to find annamori! She was just sitting on the rock by herself naked with one knee up while resting her chin on it! The other bended on the rock while her toe wadded in the water! Inuyasha walked up behind her "Tell me exactly why my beautiful woman is here all by herself?"

"I….Inuyasha?" she looked up to him he brought his arm around her and bent her back lying on his arm! She looked up stunned and he bent down and kissed her! When finished he looked back at her and asked "now where were we before?"

Annamori smiled and got off the rock and jumped to his arms with her legs wrapped around him! He pulled her closer to him with his arms around her! He could feel her breasts pushed up against his chest! He laid her on the ground and got over her! They exchanged kisses after another! "Mm!" said annamori! Apparently Inuyasha's kimono rubbed up against her special spot! She began to arouse more than she thought she should because she suddenly really wanted him!

Inuyasha widened his eyes! He just now realized what he had done! "My kimono is…it's…hmm she likes it huh?" he bent down and kissed her again! He purposely moved his hips a little so the feeling would come back! Just to hear her moan again made him even more excited and he got the same reaction as before!

As he kissed her he began to massage (sp?) the rest of her body! Moan after moan came about! He began to kiss her chin and then to her neck following next her breast and collar bone!

Annamori lye there almost completely breathes taken, "Inuyasha…?" He looked up "Yea? What is it?"

"You're so warm! Your body feels so warm!" she sat up and grabbed Inuyasha's kimono flaps and began to undress him! After his jacket and inner kimono were off him completely, he hugged her and asked softly "Are you sure you want me to take you…now?" annamori looked back up and into his eyes! They seemed to glow! 'I can't possibly say no! His eyes are like pools! I feel…I'm getting lost in them!' she thought "Of course! You are the one and only man for me! Nothing, nobody, not anyone can change that! I love you!" that was all it took! His pants were removed and he crawled on top of her! He had his right leg in between her legs and her right let between his! He slightly moaned because annamori purposely rubbed her leg up against his groin! "Do you like my repayment Inuyasha?"

"Oh yea!" he bent down and kissed her forehead and trailed his lips down to meet hers! The kiss was long, passionate, and deep! Inuyasha began his new quest down her body once more! He brought his lips down until he got to her secret spot! 'My sweet, wonderful goal is just inches away!' he thought! Annamori threw her head back! Inuyasha had completed his quest and the reward for her was a well paying prize! To know that he could do something so wonderful to her…it was unbelievable!

When he finished he jumped back up on top of her and kissed once more! Annamori could taste herself on his lips and tongue!

Inuyasha looked back up again and into her eyes! She just smiled back while looking back into his! He than brought his left leg to meet the other! She widened her legs far enough for him! He propped himself ready to enter, and he just stared into her eyes! "A…Are you sure?"

Annamori nodded her head, and he entered slowly not wanting much pain! Annamori gripped his back by accident and left a mark on it slightly causing blood! He didn't notice it because he was experiencing a great deal of pleasure until he noticed her facial expression! She closed her eyes tight and a tear fell down it! "Ah, Inuyasha!"

His face grew to a worry! "Annamori…I don't mean for this to hurt you! I can stop!"

Annamori opened her eyes! Another tear fell down her opposite cheek! "N…No don't stop! It's only the first time… Remember?" she smiled "keep going!"

Inuyasha nodded his head and kept going! He bent down and licked off the salty tears from her face! He withdrew himself and rocked his hips forward once more! A couple more times afterward the painful look on Annamori's face subsided and he felt better knowing that it wouldn't hurt her anymore!

Annamori widened her eyes then shot them shut and shouted his name! "Inuyasha, you feel so good! Oh!"

He only ginned and he began to moan her name in response! "Anna... Anna… Annamori!"

They're bodies began to sweat and the pleasure was building up into its desired peek! Moans after moans and more pleasure swept them away! Inuyasha's movements made up to a faster pace! Annamori constantly couldn't think! When she did the words in her head came out into words through her mouth! Words like 'it feels so good' and 'oh my god!' were pouring out of her mouth uncontrollably from her thoughts!

Inuyasha would at some times massage her breasts to cause more moans! They'd kiss passionately yet uncontrollably! Annamori, for repayment, would massage Inuyasha's ears! He'd just moan in kind!

A few minutes pass that felt like an eternity! Involuntarily, annamori threw her head back and probed into the orgasm she'd been waiting for. At the same time, Inuyasha thrust one more time and he two screamed in his own orgasm. He released and they're juiced collided with one another.

At least 45 minutes had passed since they started. But now, how long they'd been there didn't matter. Now the only thing that did matter was each other. Inuyasha bent down to Annamori's ear and whispered, "I'll always be by your side, Annamori! No matter what, I promise I will, forever." He lifted back up and looked into her eyes.

Annamori smiled and grabbed his dragon tails resting on her shoulder and pulled his face down to kiss him. Once she did she lifted herself up a little to hug him. While hugging him she whispered back in his ear, "I love you to, Inuyasha, and I to will never leave you either!"

They looked into one another's eyes and fell asleep holding each other's warm bodies.


End file.
